Star Fox meets Star Wars
by Tnelson711
Summary: A galaxy far, far away has found the Lylat System. Now the Cornerian Army must work with the Republic in order to save their System. Can they do it? Will Fox learn the ways of a Jedi? Will Peppy say "Do a Barrel Roll!"? Read and Review! Chapter 5 Up!
1. Enter Star Fox!

21st Century StarFox Presents

A TfictionArts Production

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._  
Star Fox meets Star Wars

The republic is at war! Droid Fighters are sweeping the Republic of its Clone Army. The Jedi are doing their best to emancipate the galaxy, and keep the peace there.  
Republic Clone Troopers are forced to take refuge in a nearby system of planets. They only know that it has a sun, a triangle of nebulas that resemble the letters X, Y, and Z, and that they have not been taken over by the Seperatists, leaded by General Grievious and Count Dooku. If the Republic can get the people of this system to help them, they might just have a chance against the enemy.  
Meanwhile, in that system, a group of mercenaries is sent to track down an enemy native to the system, and bring them to justice.  
Chapter 1: Enter Star Fox!  
In a nearby spacecraft that resembled a fox, a group of mercenaries were busy getting prepared to launch their ships. They were awaiting orders.  
"Incoming message from General Pepper." droned the ship's protocol droid. This Droid's name was ROB64, and was created to send the team supplies, pilot the ship, and make repairments. But sometimes, this robot had a personality, and even made sarcastic responses.  
On a holographic transmitter, a general appeared. It looked like your average general, but looked more like a dog (tail, floppy ears, everything.  
"Star Fox team, our supplies have been stolen," said General Pepper, who was the houndish leader. "We need you to investigate."  
Holding the transmitter was the leader of the team, named Fox McCloud. He was an anthropomorphic fox, but has had a long history.  
"Understood," said Fox. "Just tell us who they are, and where they're headed, and we'll be on our way."  
Pepper sighed. "The group's name is Star Wolf."  
"Those guys again?" retorted Star Fox's best Pilot, Falco Lombardi. Falco was, as implied by his name, a bird. As such, he is the best pilot on the team, but prior to rejoining Star Fox, he had gotten rusty. "Sheesh. They just never learn."  
"Hey, leave those guys to the pros!" remarked the team's mechanic, Slippy Toad. He is a famous inventor, and had made the team's aircraft, the Arwing. But there was one flaw in Slippy Toad: he was not a great pilot. "I bet I could beat Peppy's record."  
"Impossible," droned ROB. "The probability of Slippy beating Peppy's record of 1 minute and 2 seconds is 412340 to 1."  
"He's got a point there," said a beautiful, yet arrogant and strong vixen named Krystal. She is currently the only female member of Star Fox. Her home planet was Cerinia, but prior to joining Star Fox, that planet was destroyed. She was found and rescued on Sauria, by Fox McCloud. It is implied by ROB that she and Fox make a great couple. She is a telepath.  
"I, for once, have to agree with the robot," said an old-timer named Peppy Hare. He was, and is, one of the oldest members of the Star Fox team. He now rides the bench, giving Fox and the team advice when necessary. "I have kept that record for two weeks, and counting."  
"Aw," said Slippy.  
"Anyway," continued Pepper. "Star Wolf was last seen in the Asteroid Belt. Be careful out there."  
"The Asteroid belt?" retorted Falco. "They always do that, and they've lost all the time."  
Pepper sighed, then grimaced. "However, at this time of year, the Warps have been seen going up. If you get caught in one of those portals, you may end up getting lost. I know you have gone through them before, but this time, you need to stop them before Star Wolf goes in the warp! Are you ready, Star Fox?"  
Fox grinned. "Yes sir!"  
"Very well. Pepper out." At that, the hologram dissappeared.  
"Are you ready, team?" said Fox.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Very well," said Fox. "To the Arwings!"  
At the Arwing docking bay

Everyone was in their Arwings. Peppy grabbed the intercom, and said, "Be careful out there. Star Wolf is no pushover. If they equip the supplies to their ships, we're in trouble. Understood?" After being sure that everyone understood, he shouted, "Launch all Ships!"  
At the Asteroid Field Every Arwing had their radars on. No Wolfens, though.  
Fox: Where are they?  
Falco: I don't know, but if they think about setting up a base, they've got another thing coming.  
Slippy: Hold it, Falco, got something on radar. Check yours.  
Everyone checked their Arwings. They saw...  
Fox: Uh oh. We'd better stop them.  
Wolf: Can't let you do that, Star Fox!  
Leon: Would you like to see how our new ships can do?  
Panther: With them, your Arwings are no match. I checked.  
Andrew: So, you tried to stop us this time, destroyers of my uncle.  
Andrew had rejoined Star Wolf after the events of Star Fox Command.  
Fox: Great, they're all present. Let's take care of Star Wolf.  
Then, a dogfight began.  
Slippy: Stop following me, Andrew!  
Andrew: Stick to the pond, froggie!  
Slippy: F... froggie!  
This made Slippy snap, because he was not a frog. He was a toad.  
Slippy: I AM NOT A FROGGIE! I AM A TOAD! (somersaults behind Andrew)  
Andrew: I'm not afraid of you!  
Slippy: Eat nova bomb, monkey brain!  
Slippy then deployed a bomb, and shot it at Andrew.  
Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Meanwhile, Fox was busy chasing Wolf.  
Fox: Give it up, Wolf, you can't win.  
Wolf: That's better said than done, pup.  
Leon: Incoming portals!  
Fox: Portals? Evasive manuevers: GET OUTTA THERE!  
All the arwings fled the Asteroid field to get away from the warps. The wolfens were not so lucky.  
But they would end up far, far away.

Review!  
I know, no Star Wars in the first chapter. I promise, come next chapter, there will be Star Wars.


	2. Battle of Hoth with a twist

If you don't want to be an idiot, read the last line of this page to find out how to be smart.

Star Fox Meets Star Wars

By Tfiction

Chapter 2 – The Republic Meeting and the Confederate Invasion, pt 1

Meanwhile, in a nearby system in the Outer Rim...

"Sir!" droned a Battle Droid. "There's a lot of Republic troops out there on the field. On top of that, they're being led by two Jedi, namely Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi! What do we do?"

The troop's leader (as well as the other battle droids on the field), named General Grievous, grimaced. This half-droid, half-being was losing _again_ to the Republic. Even though he was able to escape several times, this time, he wasn't so sure.

_Hmmmm,_ thought Grievous. _Let's give those Jedi a little suprise._ "Send more fighters."

"But sir," protested the Battle Droid. "They will fire at anything we launch!", before coming face to face with Grievous. "Then let's launch something with shields!" shouted the General. "Put Droidekas on the ships, Einstein."

"Roger, Roger."

On the battlefield, Anakin was helping Obi-Wan Kenobi out with some droids on his tail. "Eat laser, tin cans!" shouted Anakin, before firing his laser. (No, not like the "IMMA FIRIN MAH LASER" Laser.)

Down went the droids. Obi-Wan, Anakin's master, felt relieved. "Thanks a lot, Anakin. I felt my life flash before my eyes."

"Just like the last five times," muttered Anakin.

"_Four_. The one above Yavin doesn't count," said Obi-Wan, to a sighing Anakin.

"Generals!" shouted Commander Rex, one of the Clone Commanders in the Clone Army. "We've got more enemy fighters! And it looks like they've got Destroyers!"

Anakin sighed. "I'll take care of it." He swooped down, and tailed the fighters. Instantly, as if they had a lock on Anakin's Starfighter, the clankers turned, and started shooting, while Skywalked started shouting, "FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!"

"Remember, Anakin. Your upgrade?", questioned Kenobi.

"Oh. Right," said the Jedi Knight, before doing a 360 degree roll, deflecting the enemy lasers, and then firing his own lasers, kicking the Droidekas off, and shooting down the fighter. "Yee haw! I figured that they were Bantha Foddler on the battlefield!", before coming to Commander Cody's left.

Obi-Wan held his head tightly. "I sense a disturbance in the Force. Something from a foreign land is coming out of Hyperspace," he muttered to himself. He turned on his communicator, and spoke, "Take care of the enemy! I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, a flash of light that could mead only something coming out of hyperspace occurred. True to its word, something did come out of hyperspace. It was the four Wolfen-class fighters from the previous chapter.  
And I just broke the fourth wall.

"Where the heck are we, Wolf?" asked Leon. "This doesn't look anything like Katina. I thought the Warp would bring us there."

"Wait, how do you know that it should've brought us there?" questioned Panther.

"I dunno. Maybe it's because I saw Star Fox do it once."

"Well, wherever we are," began Wolf, "this isn't Andross's fleet," much to Andrew's dismay. "I say we spice things up a bit. Enter 'tilted square formation'!" At this, the Wolfens got into a formation similar to a tilted square, and headed toward the battleground.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-Wan. "Can you scan the fighters?"

"Yes, Master," proudly stated Anakin. "The fighters have been launched by Grievous, and they have Destroyers on-" began Anakin, before being interrupted by Obi-Wan. "Not those fighters. The new ones."

"Oh. As soon as I get them in my sights, I'll scan," said Anakin, just before one got into his sights. "Scanning.... almost there.... Got it! It seems like.... from the Lylat System! These are Wolfen-Class vehicles!"

"Are they allies?" asked Cody.

"No, they don't look like enemies..." began Obi-Wan.

"So they're allies."

"Hold it, Cody. They're firing at both the enemy... and us! Evasive Manuevers, everyone!"

Suddenly, the Republic X-Wing fighters spread out. When they (the Wolfens) started firing at the enemy battleships, the droids panicked.

"SIR! We've lost 20% of the fleet! We need to retreat!" the battle droid from earlier hastily said.

"GRR!" growled the General. "RETREAT!"

Suddenly, the Confederate army retreated by hyperspace, leaving Star Wolf to fight the republic.

"Well, Obi-Wan, the true enemy has retreated. All that's left is to fight this guy, and it doesn't look like a good guy. Speaking of which," At this point, Leon Powalski was behind Anakin, and shooting at him. "can someone get this one off me?!" shouted Anakin.

_It's time to return the favor,_ thought Obi-Wan, and went behind Leon, shooting at him, but to no avail.

"Nice try," taunted the Chameleon. "but no dice! Eh heh heh!"

Meanwhile, Andrew and Panther were chasing Cody and Rex, for the moment.

"You're going down!" shouted Andrew and Panther.

Suddenly, the two Republicans looped behind the two, and shot them down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Oikonny.

"I.... don't believe it..." muttered Panther.

Back with Anakin and Obi-Wan, Leon was successfully off Anakin, but he gathered Panther and Andrew, and fled. That was not the case with Wolf. He had gotten behind the Clone commanders, and made them retreat. He had also shot down most of the clones. He was now behind Obi-Wan.

"You're locked on! And now you're done!", he said, charging his shot.

Suddenly, he was hit by a turret, and had to retreat as well. He exclaimed, "I.. can't... lose!!"

The battle over Hoth was over. Afterwards, they went to meet with the Jedi Council.

Mace Windu was slightly happy that the Confederate left Hoth alone. But he was not happy overall.

"Something's wrong. The Wolfens, as scans show, are seen to be as the enemy. But why?"

Meanwhile, back in the Lylat System...

"Fox, what's wrong?" asked General Pepper.

"The Wolfens got away. We have no idea where they, and the Cornerian Supplies are.", grimaced Fox.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. But you don't have to worry about the Supplies. You can consider this the last time I go to bed without taking my Melatolin," chuckled Pepper, with a guilty face. "Anyway, there's an unknown shuttle landing on Corneria. The Army is preparing to investigate, but we may need your help, just in case. Can you come to Corneria?"

Who is in this shuttle? Why was Pepper feeling guilty? Will there be another War that Lylat is involved in? One of these questions will be answered if you PM me about it (referring to the second question). The others? Stay tuned.

If you don't want to be an idiot, read the first line of this page to find out how to be smart.


	3. Lylat in the Wars

Chapter 3 – Lylat in the Wars

"Are we there yet, Fox?"

"No, Falco," replied an annoyed Fox.

Falco pestered, "Are we there yet?"

Fox sighed. "For the millionth time, no."

Peppy looked up from his newspaper, and said, "Falco, you really need to stop it."

"What? I'm just giving him a hard time, old timer." chuckled Falco. He then looked back at Fox, and asked, "Are we there yet?"

Fox had had enough. "Falco."

"Yes, Fox?" wondered Falco.

"Look outside the window."

Falco took a look. "Okay."

"Does it look like we're there yet?"

Falco tilted his head in confusion. "No."

"WHEN IT LOOKS LIKE WE'RE THERE, ASK ME! OR SO HELP ME, I WILL-" Fox angrily began, before he was cut off by Slippy, who complained, "QUIET! I need concentration!"

"Concetration?" snapped Falco. "What for?"

"I've been working on an astromech droid for this ship. Designs were in the magazine I subscribed for."

Falco snickered. "You mean the 'Complete Technologic Magazine for braniacs'? Man, I figured that you were a nerd." Falco then started laughing, before being slapped by Fox. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Slippy went on, "If this is a success, we should be able to... you know, perform tasks on the Great Fox that no one else can do."

"Well," asked Krystal. "Is it quite finished yet?"

"Almost. In fact, all I need to do now is paint it, and it'll be finished," said Slippy while painting the droid. Once it was complete, he exclaimed, "Finished! Now for a test run!" He pressed a button on the droid. The droid made beeping noises, then went over to the side of the ship, and put a plug into a computer control, making the ship turn sideways, having Fox, Falco, and Krystal lose balance, and Peppy waking up from a nap he took three seconds after his previous line.

"Oops." commented the Toad, then turned to the droid. "Please tilt it back into position." The droid responded with beeps, and tilted the ship back into position. "Thank you." said Slippy.

Just then, ROB64 came into the room. He saw the astromech droid, and went over to it. "Hello. My name is ROB64. Confirm your name."

The droid turned to Slippy, who replied, "Oops. I forgot to give it a name." He thought. "How's R0-SF1 for you, little buddy?"

Arzero responded by beeping happily, much to Slippy's joy. "Okay, then. Its name is Arzero Essefuone. Arzero, this is ROB64."

Arzero chirruped happily, in a way of saying 'nice to meet you', then looked. Then, the droid beeped something.

"Negative," droned ROB64. "I do not have lips. That is my vocal speakers. And even if I had lips, they wouldn't be bulgy."

This saddened Slippy. "Not again! It's the second time one of my robots had personalities!", cried Slippy, who began to get his dissassembly toolkit out.

"No. R0-SF1 gives me an electrical sensation that is not in my programming."

Slippy wiped a tear from his eye. "You mean you like it?"

"Affirmative."

Slippy let loose a "Yahoo!" in happiness. He cheered, "It's a success! It works! And it's friends with ROB!"

Falco, however, was not amused. "This is getting boring. Well, I know one way to pass the time." He then looked back at Fox, and asked, "Are we there yet?", which set off Fox, who started to head over to where Falco was standing with a menacing face, when ROB64 droned, "Great Fox is heading into atmosphere."

Fox went back to his post, and turned on his communicator. "Cornerian Army Air Patrol, this is Star Fox. Repeat, this is Star Fox. We're heading into the atmosphere."

Then, the Cornerian Army Air patrol surrounded the ship to lead it down to the landing area. It was there that the team got off the Great Fox, and went to see General Pepper. He, however, was not happy.

"Star Fox team, I'm glad that you have come," said the hound. "But right now, we need you to be ready if we need backup. Is this clear, Fox?"

"Affirmative, general."

"Alright, we're investigating right now. We'll let you know if we need help. This meeting is over," finished General Pepper.

At the landing area (which was not far from where the Great Fox landed), the Cornerian Army was surrounding the area. Cornerian Troopers were heavily armored, ready to fire if it was one of Andross' ships. But to their surprise, it wasn't any of Andross' troops. Out came two soldiers that were unknown, and a little green man. They checked to see if it was Andross' ship. Nope, it wasn't.

"At ease, gentlemen. Come in peace, I have," said the alien.

Some of the Cornerian Troopers looked at each other, surprised by this alien's statement. Then, they looked back at the small man. "What do you want?"

"Speak to your leader, I wish to," said the man. The troopers 'translated', "He means he wants to talk to your planet's leader."

The troops were surprised. "Well, will the general of the Cornerian Army do?" they asked, to which the green man nodded. Understanding, they took the two soldiers and the green man to the city.

Falco yawned. The Cornerian Army men sent to investigate the unknown ship hadn't come back yet, and they hadn't given any reports yet. _This is starting to get boring,_ Falco thought. _I need to see some action._ But yawning, however, was a bad idea, because it is contagious. So pretty soon, Fox yawned as well. Then Krystal. Then Slippy. Then Peppy, but he was asleep. Falco soon started to follow Peppy's example, but was interrupted by General Pepper contacting the team via communicator, and it woke him and Peppy up.

"This had better not be a prank," yawned a very cranky Peppy. "or else we're outta here."

Pepper just chuckled. "Don't worry," he said in a serious tone. "It's not a prank. The troops have come back."

"Is that good news, General?" asked Fox.

"Yes it is," answered Pepper. "But they've come back with an unknown life form-"

"Then why didn't you blast it?!" shouted Falco.

Pepper finished his sentence with, "-that claims to come in peace, and wishes to speak with me,"

"Oh," said Falco.

Fox smiled. "This is weird. First, Star Wolf enters a warp portal, next, an unknown ship lands on Corneria, and now, an unknown species claims to come in peace. Let me guess, we're going to enter a war."

"Wanna bet?" asked Slippy. "I bet $30 that we will enter a war."

Fox put down $30 on a nearby table, saying "Not likely. This will be an easy 30 dollars!", then snickered, before being interrupted by Pepper, who said, "A-hem.". "Oh, right. Good luck, Pepper," cheered Fox.

"Very well," said the General. "Pepper out." With that, the communication with Pepper was done.

Pepper and the alien were sitting at the table. They sat in temporary silence. Neither of them spoke. It was so silent, that if you dropped a crumb, you would hear it hit the ground.

Pepper broke the silence. "I understand that you have arrived on Corneria in peace. But is that true?"

"True, it is," spoke the man. "Because if it were the enemy, you would enter a war."

Pepper, who was drinking coffee, spat it out in shock (not at the man). "A war?!"

"Yes, a war. In grave danger, the Republic is. Need your help, we do."

"Republic?" Pepper now was serious. "Tell me more, please."

Meanwhile, General Grievous was contacting Count Dooku to report his failure.  
"I understand that your ships have fled the system," grimaced the Count. "Tell me why."

"We were having the upper hand, Count," replied the General.

"Then why did you flee?"

"There were," Grievous paused for a second. "foreign fighters. They were firing at us."

Count Dooku frowned. This had not gone as the droid General had planned. And foreign fighters? "Where from?"

"We are unsure at the moment, Count, but we will find out soon enough," remarked Grievous.

"Sir!" piped up a droid. "We've found out where the foreign fighters are from."

"Speak of the devil," chuckled the Sith lord.

"Report," ordered Grievous. The droid explained, "The fighters were from a nearby system of planets. Our scans show that they were fighting both us _and the Republic._ If this is confirmed, they know nothing about the war."

The big droid chuckled. "If we can get them to join us, we can win this war."

"Unfortunately," continued the battle droid. "it seems like they just want peace in their system. And if so, they could become," the droid somehow gulped. "a Republic system."

"What?!"

"This is further proven because our scans also show that a republic cruiser has landed on one of the planets, which our programming believes it to be the main planet," explained the droid.

"Set a course for that system," commanded General Grievous.

"Roger Roger."

"So let me get this straight, Yoda," asked General Pepper. "You come from somewhere in the rest of the galaxy, wanting to have our system join one of two sides, the peaceful republic, or the evil separists, and that we could be a powerful asset to a war called the Clone Wars."

"Right, that is," said the creature, whose name was Yoda.

"And there is also two sides of people who use the force, the Jedi, who use it for good, and therefore is a Republican, and the Sith, who use it for evil, and is a Separist. Is this what I'm hearing?"  
"Correct," said Yoda. "But beware. Grave danger, the Lylat System may be."

"Hmmmmmm...." wondered General Pepper. "I don't know. Our system has had enough wars for a while. And we just want to be neutral."

"Understand, we do. But joining a side, crucial, it is, for risking the threat of invasion, you may be. Think about it, you should," suggested Yoda.

"Okay. We will," said the hound. "We'll contact you if we decide to join, okay?"

Yoda nodded.

"Then," began the General. "This meeting is over."

"When do you think he's going to be done?" asked Slippy. "It's been three hours already. Meetings with General Pepper have not gone this long!"

Fox nodded. What was taking the General so long?

Without warning, the communicator was turned on. Pepper was on the screen. "Pepper here! The meeting is over!"

"Well, how did it go, general?" asked Fox.

"Oh, it went well. But I have some pretty bad news. We may be entering another war."

Fox gulped. Another war? But why? "Why is that?"

General Pepper explained, "The alien is from somewhere in the rest of this galaxy. He says that in those parts of the galaxy, a war is going on. They've come here to ask us if we can help them."

"Are you kidding? Sure we can help them!" retorted Falco.

"Well, yes, Falco," said Pepper. "However, this system wants to be neutral. We want no part of this war. There are two sides in this war; the Republic, which is the good side, and the ones who landed here, and the Separists, which are the bad guys."

"Uh huh." said Fox. "So, what?"

"If the Separists attack, we're entering another war."

"Uh oh," said Fox, which was heard by Slippy, who said, "If you want, you can give me the bet money now, to avoid humiliation. It's pretty likely that we're going to-", before Falco put a bucket on his head. "Sorry, Falco."

"Anyway," Pepper continued. "Unless the Separists attack, we have no part of this war."

"Understood."

"Very well. Pepper out."

Fox turned to his team. "Did you hear that? We need to be prepared to enter a war if the Separists attack, okay?"

Everyone nodded, except Peppy, who had gone to sleep right after Pepper turned off his communicator. Falco nudged Peppy, who woke up, and nodded.

"Okay," nodded Fox. "Now, we don't know what we're up against, so you need to be very-"

"Fox!"

"Yes, Slippy?" asked Fox.

Slippy pointed to the communicator, which was turning on. It was Pepper again.

"Star Fox, it appears that during my meeting, Katina was attacked," said Pepper. "We believe it to be the Separists."

"The Separists?"

"Yes, Fox. What do you think we should do?" asked Pepper.

"Why us to decide?" snorted Falco. "We're not the leader of Corneria!"

Fox turned to his team. "What do you suggest?"  
Everyone thought. They all decided that Lylat enter the war, Corneria and Katina being on the Republic side. When Fox realized he had stupidly lost the bet, he gave Slippy his money, and turned back to the General. "Corneria and Katina are Republic planets. We're ready to go whenever you are ready to send us."  
Pepper nodded. "Star Fox team, prepare to save Katina. We're entering the war!"

To be continued.... right now! :-)

"ROB, set coordinates to Katina," ordered Fox.

"Affirmative," complied a busy ROB64, who steered the ship toward Katina.

Four Arwings were entering Katina. Fox, Krystal, Falco, and Slippy were sent to vanquish the enemy battleship threatening Katina. "Adjust G-Diffuser system output, everyone," Fox ordered. Everyone's Arwings adjusted to the climate and conditions of the planet. "Report in, everyone."

Falco smiled. "This is Falco. I'm good."

Slippy winked. "This is Slippy. I'm okay."

Krystal blushed. "This is Krystal. Everything's fine."

Fox nodded. "Alright, everyone. Let's go!" With that, they entered the area being attacked. To their surprise, it was much worse than they had expected. The Katina Base was launching fighters, but they were being shot down by enemy fighters, which were expert pilots and aimers, as if there were droids piloting them. "Everyone, split up." The Arwings spreaded out over the battlefield, shooting down fighters.

Falco maneuvered his ship in a stylish way to outwit the enemy fighters. However, the pilots, which Slippy discovered, "There are droids piloting the enemy fighters!", were not easily tricked. He moved left, right, rolled left, then up, and a somersault for good measure, but it didn't distract the droids. Pretty soon, one of his wings was hit, and Falco had to think of another plan. He piloted his ship into a U-Turn, and headed straight toward a fighter following him. The droid panicked, and couldn't fire in fear of collision. Falco, however, was ready for it. He braced for impact, then pulled the trigger, sending a Smart Bomb at the two fighters. He went after some more fighters, while the explosion destroyed the two fighters (and all who were unlucky to be caught in the explosion).

Krystal, however, could sense her opponent's tactics, and veered down, hoping the droids would follow. To her fortune, the droids did. She went very close to the ground... then veered up, just barely missing the ground. The droids, however, were not so lucky. _This is much easier than I expected,_ thought Krystal.

Slippy had brought along Arzero for the battle, and had installed him in his Arwing. As if it had always happened before, some fighters had got behind Slippy. Over the years since he joined Star Fox, however, Slippy had, over time, become a better pilot. He was still not as good as Falco, but he was good enough to have a plan. For this time, when the fighters got close, Arzero zapped them, disabling their controls, engines, and weapons, allowing another fighter to run into it. He did the same for all fighters. When one got in front of Slippy, the toad panicked. In his panic, he accidentally pressed the fire button, shooting down the fighter. He managed to keep from asking for help... for a while.

Fox, as the leader of Star Fox, was always ready. He had some behind him, but he could get behind them and shoot them down. Before long, Slippy shouted, "Fox, I need help! Get this guy off me!", for a fighter was behind him close enough to shoot him, but not close enough for Arzero's zapper to get it. Fox steered over to the chase, and shot down the fighter. He then loaded his Nova Bomb program, and aimed at the center of the field, above the base. He fired it.

**KABOOOM!**

The explosion was big and deadly. Many Droid fighters were destroyed, and those who survived the hit were severely damaged.

At this point, General Grievous started to worry.

"Sir," a battle droid said. "For four fighters, they're pretty tough. Many of our ships have been destroyed."

"Impossible!" groaned the General.

Fox then headed toward the battleship, and started firing at whatever did damage to the ship.

"Sir!" the same battle droid complained. "If this ship takes too much damage, it'll be destroyed, along with everyone in it!"

General Grievous growled, then headed toward the escape pod. He launched it, just seconds before the ship was destroyed.

The Battle of Katina was over.

"We did it, Fox!" cheered Falco.

"Katina is saved!" Slippy said happily.

Fox, however, was not happy. "Everyone, we'd better be ready for war."

To be Continued...

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter. I wanted to get it all in before Chapter 4.


	4. 20,000 Leagues in the Asteroid Belt

Chapter 4 – 20,000 Leagues in the Asteroid Belt

Fox turned on his communicators, waiting for Pepper to get onto the screen. As if controlled by an all-powerful author of a story, the communicators were on standby, then finally turned on.

"General Pepper," Fox said. "Katina is saved."

"Good work, Fox," said General Pepper. "My father, who was the former leader of the Cornerian Army, would have been proud."

"Well," said Slippy. "I'm sure Pepper Sr. is happy. How's he doing, on an off-topic note?"

"He's still confined to his sickbed, but he's happy," explained the General. "He's finally getting some time to spend with his daughter, Fay. Unfortunately, he can't leave the bed, or he would have gone with her to the sky games. Anyway, I have made contact with the Republic. I'll put them on the transmission." He then signed off, leaving Star Fox to communicate with the Republic, specifically, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"This is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team," said Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team.

"I'm Anakin," said Anakin.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," said Obi-Wan. "I hear that you and your squadron repelled the Separist armada from Planet Katina. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir," said Fox.

"Well," said Obi-Wan. "It seems that the Cornerian Army is stronger than we thought."

"Star Fox's loyalties lie to the Cornerian Army," said Fox. "but we prefer to do things our own way."

"I see," said Anakin. "Well, we would like you and, oh say, about ten other people in your squadron-"

"There's only four pilots in this team, sir. There would be five, but one of them is retired."

"Well then," continued Anakin. "I guess you'll have to bring along your team, plus a small armada from the Cornerian army, and meet us in the base in the Asteroid belt around Hoth."

"How do we get there, sir?"

"I don't know, get in a clear spot, and activate the hyperdrive?" suggested Obi-Wan.

"_Hyperdrive?_ What the heck is that?" asked Falco.

"You don't have Hyperdrive?!" remarked Anakin. "Well, what we said is easier said than done. Besides, another squadron of four fighters came from hyperspeed, so you have to have Hyperdrive."

Fox suddenly realized something. "That was our rival squadron, named Star Wolf, and last time we saw them, they were caught in a warp in the Asteroid field around Corneria."

"So that means that if you go through that warp, you can take a route to the asteroid field around Hoth," pondered Obi-Wan. "Good plan."

"It was just a thought," said Fox.

"Very well. Remember, go through the warp, and you can go to the Hoth Asteroid Field," explained Anakin. "Anakin and Obi-Wan out."

At the Asteroid Field around Corneria.

"Everyone, follow my lead," commanded Fox. "Stay with me at all times. Do not wander off. Be sure to keep an eye out for the warp. Falco, for the last time, no." He urged that last sentence just as Falco was gonna say "Are we there yet?".

They were on the course they took when searching for Star Wolf. This time, however, they were searching for the Warp.

"Fox, radar's picking up enemies! But scanners show no life forms!" shouted Slippy.

"No life forms?" shouted Fox. "But how?"

"Freeze, Republic dogs," said a battle droid, piloting a Droid Starfighter.

"It can't be, could it?" said Falco. "But how did they know we were coming?"

"They... intercepted our conversation," said Krystal.

"They're getting wiser, Fox." said Falco.

"Alright, team. Split up, and shoot down the enemies," commanded Fox.

The Arwings split up to take down the eight fighter droids.

Fox started to chase droid 711, the leader of the squadron. However, the pilot droid was an expert at flying, and was able to dodge many of Fox's shots. Fox decided to lock on, to which 711 was able to pull up sharply (what sorcery is that?! :P) and get behind Fox. Fox then did something no one would think of – continuously rolling and braking to damage the enemy fighter. It didn't do much on this aircraft though, except knock it back and forth a bit.

Falco tried to shoot down droid 911 with his twin shot. Unfortunately for the droid, that didn't end well. He then went after 101 and 404, shooting them down as well. 101 was even easier than the last one, or would've been, if 404 hadn't gotten behind _him_. _He_ had to pull up, and get behind 404 to shoot _it_ down, then went after 101, shooting _it_ down as well. (Man, these pronouns are killing me.)

Slippy was being chased AGAIN by 259, who was trying to shoot him down, but only landing a few hits. Slippy was panicking, trying to see what would work, to no avail. He then had his wing hit. He pulled up, causing 259 to crash into 035, and drift into space, ultimately crashing into an asteroid.

Krystal, again, could sense her enemy's attack. She went after 025, shooting, but way off target. All droids in battle took this to note, and went after Krystal. She deliberately went near an asteroid, with the droids in tow. Then, suddenly, she pulled up, causing the droids to crash into the asteroid.

After the small fight, they went back on course.

"Fox," said Slippy. "I see no sign of the warp anywhere."

"Keep tracking," said Fox. "It might pop up on us like it did Star Wolf."

"Good point. But I-" began Slippy, before he spun out of control. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FOX!"

"What is it, Slippy?" asked a worried Fox, before he and the other Arwings spun out of control. They had found the warp.

"Warp inbound. Prepare to go into hyperspeed. Destination: Hoth Asteroid Field," briefed ROB64.

Everyone screamed for a minute. The next minute, they found themselves at a different asteroid field.

"Where are we, Foxie?" asked Falco. "Did we just go one inch?"

"If by one inch, you mean several lightyears away," said Fox. "then yes, one inch. We've hit the other asteroid belt. Clear out!"

They searched the whole belt. They searched near. They searched far. They searched fear. They searched nar. But no sign of any republic troops. Nada.

"Are you sure we're several lightyears away from the Corneria asteroid belt, Fox?" retorted Falco. "Because I'm ready to head back."

"Why don't you discuss it with ROB?" asked Fox. "I'm sure he'll work it out."

They went back to searching. Pretty soon, they found the planet Hoth.

"So, this is Hoth?" asked Krystal. "It sure looks like Fichina."

"You know what?" began Falco, before Fox cut him off by saying, "INCOMING ENEMY MISSILE!!!"

"MISSILE?!?" everyone screamed, and panicked, before the Great Fox shot it down. "Thanks, Peppy."

"No thanks are necessary," said Peppy. "It was a stray missile, though."

Everyone was surprised. Then, they checked, and saw a ship. Not one of theirs.

Peppy said, "I'm making contact with the people on the cruiser. We're putting the transmission on the Arwing communicators." Then, on every Arwing, a hologram showed up.

"Is this the Star Fox team?" said Obi-Wan, who was on the line.  
"Yes sir," said Fox.

"Well, the good news is that you're safe. But the bad news is that the enemy intercepted our transmission," said Obi-Wan.

"We kinda figured that out, Oooga-Booga," said Falco, trying to pronounce Obi-Wan's name. "No, wait, was it Obodobo? No, Oobedoob! No..."

Obi-Wan chuckled for a second, then became serious again. "Anyway, now they're on to us, and our simple plan to bring you to Coruscant has been made complicated, because they ambushed us."

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," said Fox. "We'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" said Obi-Wan. "They have a pretty big amount of battleships."

"Leave the battleships to me," said Peppy, perking up. "Just seeing the way you fight makes me wanna get in there and rough 'em up myself!"

"I thought you were retired, Peppy," said Fox.

"I know, I know," said Peppy, sighing. "But don't worry. The Great Fox has faced battleships before, so this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Meanwhile, on the Death Troll...

"Lord Sidious," greeted Count Dooku to a hooded man on a transmitter.

"I trust that the War is under your control, Count," rasped Darth Sidious.

"Yes, my lord," said Dooku. "But it seems that the battle is heading toward the Lylat System. It seems that they're holding up a high resistance."

"Do not worry, Count. The biology labs hidden in Lylat has sent us data for our secret weapon... Andross..." He wheezed, then said, "When we've finished it... All of Lylat will crumble, and there will be no resistance..."

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. And yes, Andross himself will be in it later in the story.


	5. Space Armada Revisted

Author's notes – _**From now on, I'm going to post author's notes at the beginning and the end of each chapter. Starting with this chapter. (clears throat) I know there's not much going on in the previous chapter. Writer's block, made of brick. Heh heh heh... that aside, I'll make up for it with this big battle. And at the end, I'll post a surprise! Bet you can't tell what it is. It seems like that Fox and his team are going to be an ace of the Republic and become commanders of the Cornerian Army, right? .....

* * *

**_

Chapter 5 – Space Armada Revisited

At the Great Fox

"Alright, everyone!" said Peppy in a riled up tone. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yep," said Slippy.

"I'm good," said Falco.

"I"m ready," said Krystal.

"We're all ready," said Fox.

"Alright-y then," said Peppy. "Launch all Arwings!"

From the Great Fox, all the Arwings in the docking bay were launched, and surrounded the Great Fox. Then, they went to the battle, with their mothership in tow, though hyperspace.

Meanwhile, in the battle...

"Sir!" piped up a battle droid. "The enemy forces are being depleted. One by one, their battleships are being destroyed every five minutes!"

"Very good," said General Grievous. "Soon, the Republic will be in retreat, and this part of space will be ours."

--

"General Anakin!" shouted Rex. "There's too many of them! We need reinforcements!" He barely dodged cannon foddler from the Death Troll.

"Patience, Commander Rex," said Obi-Wan. "Reinforcements will be here shortly. They don't consider a small fighter to be much of a threat."

"A small fighter?!" shouted Cody, before rolling out of the way of a Tri-Fighter's laser blast. He groaned. "But they will surely notice a lot of fighters, no matter the size."

"It's not the quantity or the size that matters. It's the quality," explained Anakin. "And I have to say, these four fighters seem to have high quality."

"FOUR FIGHTERS!? THAT'S OUR REINFORCEMENTS?!" groaned Rex. "Well, we're as good as done for."

"Not quite," said Obi-Wan. "Not quite..."

Meanwhile, back in Hyperspace..

"WHEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Slippy. "WE'RE GOING AT A VELOCITY THAT WE'VE NEVER GONE BEFORE!"

True, everyone was having fun. But only for a few seconds, as after Slippy said that, they had arrived at the battlefield, where a full-scale war was going on.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Falco. "This cannot mean anything good. Evasive manuevers, everyone!"

With that battle cry, all four Arwings split up and started targeting an enemy battleship. Meanwhile, the Great Fox got into a battle position. Peppy, from inside the Great Fox, received a message from Fox.

"Peppy Hare, what are you doing?!" he screamed over the communicator. "This is too dangerous, especially at this age. You might be a bit rusty!"

"Don't worry about it, Fox," replied a calm and cool Peppy, as he turned his deflector shields on. "I've done this before, I can do it again."

"You could get killed! And I would not bear it! You are like a father to me!"

"I know," said Peppy. "But that's war for you."

"As commander of the Star Fox team," said Fox with a serious tone. "I order you to sit out on this battle."

Peppy smiled, and replied, "But technically, I was one of the original members, and I haven't retired yet, and I'm not going to now. As a senior member of the original Star Fox team, I technically outrank you."

Getting what Peppy was saying, he chuckled, and said, "Fair enough."

Suddenly, Fox's communicator started bleeping. "Peppy, I've got a call," he said. "You take care." With that, he shut off his communications with Peppy, and turned his attention to his caller – Commander Rex.

"So, you're the leader of the famed Star Fox squadron, am I correct?" asked an annoyed Rex. He was still doubtful about these four fighters, and had reason to believe, and not just because of the obvious.

"Plausible," chuckled Fox.

"Well, just here to test you. I bet you can't take down the Death Troll, their toughest battleship yet."

"And...?" said Fox.

"We've tried everything – bombs, ion cannons, and even focusing all our battleship fire on the sole ship. Not even a scratch. Those deflector shields are quite powerful."

"Hmmm...." pondered Fox, before setting his communications to Slippy. "Slippy, do you think you can perform a scan on the Death Troll?"

"Will do, Fox. As soon as I get this enemy behind me," Slippy's voice came from over the communicator. Sounds of laser fire and zapping were heard as well.

"Okay, Rex, I'll take your dare," said Fox. "You have to find your enemy's weak spot, or at least what it's weak too."

"And I think that your weak point is your blind spot," said Rex. "Which is where an enemy is trying to fire!"

Fox gasped, and performed a perfect 360 degree loop behind the enemy, catching the poor droid offguard, giving Fox just enough time to shoot it.

"Not bad," said Rex. "considering that was your first droid shot down in this battle."

"Why thank you," complimented Fox, before his communicator started bleeping.

"Fox," said Slippy's voice. "I've found out the data on this battleship. It appears that its shields are made of material that could be damaged by using a Smart Bomb."

"Smart Bomb?!" said Rex. "This'll smart."

"Slippy, are you sure?"

"Yes, but then it will automatically unveil its automatic turrets."

"Thanks for the information, froggie," said Rex. "I'll forward it to the others. But what the heck is a Smart Bomb?"

"Why thank you for asking," said Slippy, annoyed for being called a frog when he was, in fact, not a frog, but a toad. " but a Smart Bomb is a Cornerian bomb that when detonated, which is possible if it hits a surface, or when the fuse hits the explosives, will unleash a massive explosion. These Smart Bombs are-"

"Not time for a Science lesson, bud," Rex interrupted before Slippy could continue. "Right now, we've got a battle to win." He then shut down his communications, and forwarded the information to everyone. Fox then sped his Arwing toward the Battleship that Falco was trying to take down.

"Arg!" said Falco, dodging an enemy laser. "These are tougher than the ones back home," He then went towards the enemy behind, and shot at it, making it go down. "but not tough enough for ol' Falco!"

"Falco," said Fox over the communicator. "Once we take down my assigned battleship, we're heading toward the Death Troll."

"Alright-y Foxie," blabbed Falco. "We'll take down that Troll of Death or whatever."

"No chance, Fox," said Peppy. "I've got the Frozen Heck covered!"

"Well," said Fox. "We'll be heading toward the Death Troll,"

"You do that and a barrel roll," chuckled Peppy. "And I'll take down the others." He positioned the Great Fox over to the Frozen Heck battleship, and started firing.

Meanwhile, Slippy was doing his best at taking down his assigned battleship.

"Man!" croaked Slippy. "This is really tough to take down!" He swerved out of the way of an incoming Vulture Droid, then fired at another one. Suddenly, the droid fighter he swerved out of the way of came back at him from behind. Slippy panicked, accidentally releasing a Nova Bomb, destroying it and several Vulture Droids around. Slippy, realizing his triumph, smirked, but almost failed to notice another one coming right at him. He veered out of the way in time to avoid crashing. Afterwards, he headed toward his assigned battleship – the Terminator, and launched another bomb – a Smart Bomb. As he predicted, the explosion disrupted its shields, thus leaving it open to attack. Also, some other fighters protecting it were destroyed. Slippy swerved over to the right to avoid another Vulture Droid. R0 zapped one of the vulture droids behind him, causing it to defunction, thus saving Slippy's life; but now was not the time for a thank you. Slippy launched another Nova Bomb (This time, on purpose), and terminated the Terminator. Unfortunately, Grevious was not on it, but no one complained.

"This is quite easy," said Krystal.

Krystal, meanwhile, was having an easier time against her assigned battleship – Bantha Foddler. This was because not only did she train with the best (Fox), but she was able to sense her enemy's attack pattern through Krazoa telepathy. A V-Formation was targetting her, but she simply looped behind her enemy, and shot them down one by one. She did the same for the Y-formation and the X-Formation. Bantha Foddler was running out of fighters, but it was completely undamaged. Oh, did I say completely undamaged? For Krystal launched a Smart Bomb, decimating its shields. Then, all its turrets began to fire at her, but her ace flying skills gave her an advantage. She sensed that the ship's weak point was under the ship, so she set her lock-on systems to find the weak point, then charged her blaster. When the lock-on systems found its target, she released her blast, and destroyed the ship with only one charge shot.

Peppy, on the other hand, was doing quite well. But his regular lasers were not affecting foreign shields.

"These shields are hard to penetrate," Peppy commented.

On the Frozen Heck, one of the droid commanders tried shooting at the Great Fox, but the Great Fox's shields were made from the G-Diffuser systems, and were tough to them.

"These shields are hard to penetrate," the Droid commented.

Suddenly, Peppy released a Super Smart Bomb, a prototype Smart Bomb designed to be more powerful than a regular Smart Bomb. Just as suddenly, the Droid commander released the Nuclear Torpedo, a new kind of torpedo first used in the Frozen Heck, and gave the Republic battleships a whole lot of trouble. When the two weapons collided, an explosion consuming both the Great Fox and the Frozen Heck. When the explosion dissappeared, the Great Fox came through. Frozen Heck was not as lucky.

On the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed something. Something he had not sensed before.

Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan was sensing something. "What is it, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, then let it out. "I've been watching the team fight, and I sense something strong."

"The Force?" Anakin guessed.

A nod. Anakin was right. "I feel it especially in Fox and Krystal. I have a good feeling about this."

As the Star Fox team finally headed toward the Death Troll, Grievous started to panic.

"DAAHHHHH! That stupid Star Fox team broke through our five battleships!"

Fox pulled the trigger, releasing a Smart Bomb. The shields went down on the ship, and every Republic Battleship, and every fighter, was shooting at the Death Troll. However, like Slippy said, the automatic turrets started firing, and every ship either sustained huge damage, or was destroyed. None of them hit the Star Fox team.

Grievous, seeing as that certain doom was approaching, went into the escape pod, and went into HyperSpace.

As the Death Troll fell off its bridge, everyone started to celebrate the safety to Hoth. None of them were able to seek and destroy the Droid General, but no one complained. Soon, all the remaining warships, including the Great Fox, set the coordinates to Coruscant, and went into HyperSpace as well.

As all the ships landed, the Jedi Council were waiting. During the battle, Obi-Wan had told them about how he felt the Force inside the Star Fox team. Remembering something from the past, Yoda and Mace Windu had to explain some things about James McCloud.

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Krystal came walking out of the Great Fox. Some of the Clones there applauded. Yoda smiled, as the Battle of Hoth came to a close.

"The Star Fox team, this is, I presume?" Yoda asked.

"Yep!" said Slippy. "Is this the Jedi Council.

Yoda nodded, confirming what he just saw. "Master McCloud,"

"Yes, Mister Yoda?"

"Told me, Kenobi has, that inside you, the Force is,"

Fox's smile faded. "The almighty Force?"

Peppy was shaking his head, and his hands, trying to tell Yoda not to tell him yet.  
Yoda nodded. "Yes. Like your father's, yours is."

Fox gasped. Peppy made a face palm. Falco, Krystal, and Slippy were surprised.

"Fox," said Peppy. "I'm sorry. I should have told you this a long time ago."

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Notes: _**...NOT! Apparently, the Force is strong with Fox and company. Also, one of the questions is answered. Can you guess which one it is? Anyway, REVIEW!**_


End file.
